Harmonie
by ringh
Summary: Drago et Hermione sont tous les deux préfets en chef et partagent les mêmes appartements. Mais la tension est montée au cours de ce début d'année entre les deux préfets en chef et Hermione veut mettre les choses au clair
1. chapitre1

Bonjour/bonsoir à tous, voilà ma premère fic sur HP, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira

« Ecoutes, je veux qu'on mette les choses au clair. On ne peut pas continuer plus longtemps comme ça... Alors réponds moi franchement. »

Il avait la tête baissée, mais à ces mots il leva les yeux vers elle. Avait-elle chaud ou froid en cet instant? Elle ne le savait pas, mais elle dû serrer les dents pour les empêcher de claquer. Après avoir profondément inspiré, elle reprit:

« Ce n'était qu'un jeu? »

Drago fut parcouru d'un frisson le long du dos, mais n'en fit rien voir.

_ Pourquoi elle me demande ça? Pourquoi elle n'essaye pas tout bonnement d'oublier ce qui c'était passé? Pourquoi veut elle savoir? Merde, qu'est ce qui me prend à moi de me mettre dans des états pareils? Bordel! Qu'est ce qui m'arrive?... Ca ne ce peut pas... Pas moi! C'est une... NON!_

Tellement de questions et de confusion régnaient dans sa tête qu'il sentit qu'il allait être malade et la fatigue n'arrangeait rien... Il fallait qu'il s'assoie au plus vite. Il fit quelques pas en arrière et s'affala dans un fauteuil. Hermione qui attendait toujours prit son attitude pour une réponse à sa question.

_ Il m'a manipulée. C'est sûr maintenant. C'est à cause de mes origines? Parce que Ron et Harry sont mes amis? Pour les deux raisons certainement... Et dire que je..._

Elle sentit les sanglots monter, mais se retint.

« Si tu oses... M'approcher ou... me parler, dit elle avec difficulté, je te jure que tu le regrettera ! »

Malgré ses efforts, elle sentie une larme couler sur sa joue. D'autres allaient suivre. Elle courut donc vers sa chambre sentant que sa prise sur ses émotions diminuait rapidement.

Il avait vu cette larme et avait sonder son regard quand elle lui avait poser la question. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse. Le jeune sorcier se sentait comme aspirer dans un gouffre, qui n'était en réalité que ses pensées... Que faire? RIEN!... Mais, cela faisait si... mal! A cette pensée, des images lui vinrent à l'esprit: lui, seul, cette solitude qu'il connaissait si bien et qui était devenue une souffrance qu'il avait depuis longtemps cherché à refouler... Sentir la douleur qui monte et se savoir coupable de sa propre souffrance, celle-ci devenant de plus en plus insupportable, jusqu'à...

Il se leva d'un bond et fila vers la chambre d'Hermione. Son coeur battait dans chaque parcelle de son corps... La réflexion n'était plus de mise. Il ouvrit à la volée la porte de la chambre d'Hermione qui se retourna brusquement à cette apparition.

Il se jeta sur sa bouche sans lui laisser le temps d'un geste ou d'une parole. Sous le choc elle se laissa faire  
deux secondes puis le repoussa loin d'elle et éclata en sanglots.

« Tu veux vraiment me faire souffrir ! » Arriva-t-elle à articuler à travers ses larmes

Il fit un pas vers elle.

« Je t'interdis de m'approcher! » Hurla-t-elle. « Tu es immonde! Laisse moi en paix! »

Ne pouvant en supporter d'avantage, la jeune sorcière s'affaissa sur le sol, toujours secouée de sanglots. Elle n'était pas seule à pleurer, des larmes coulaient le long des joues de Drago.

« Je suis désolé... Je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai fait. Je le devais c'est tout... Je ne me reconnais plus en ce moment... Je le devais, c'est tout. »

Hermione releva la tête et remarqua le sillon des larmes sur les joues du blond. Elle l'avait fait pleurer?..._ Elle_ ?

« A qui devais tu ça? » Demanda-t-elle.

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux.

« A moi. Je sentais qu'il le fallait... »

Elle se releva en s'appuyant sur le coin de son lit. Il se rapprocha d'elle et continua.

« Je ne comprends plus rien à ce que je fais, c'est tout le contraire de ce que je suis et ce que je pense! Je ne connais plus rien de moi, tout ce qu'on m'a appris c'est effondrer, toutes les valeurs auxquelles j'adhérais... Elles n'ont plus de sens. C'est tout mon esprit qui se rebelle contre moi ! Ma tête ne fonctionne plus, je ne dors plus, je ne mange plus... J'ai besoin de... Besoin... de toi. »

Il avait fini sa phrase en un souffle à peine audible. Hermione tendit sa main et attrapa la sienne. Ils se fixaient toujours. Lentement elle approcha ses lèvres des siennes jusqu'à ce qu'elles se rejoignent. Puis il la prit dans ses bras. Elle le sentit pleurer au creux de son épaule. Il la serra jusqu'à ce que ça en devienne presque douloureux. Il voulait la serrer toute entière contre elle, mais se rendant compte qu'il commençait à lui faire mal, il desserra son étreinte.

Il l'embrassa avec fougue et Hermione remonta ses mains pour les passer autour de son coup. Drago arrêta leur baiser et se dirigea vers son cou qu'il embrassa fougueusement, faisant ressentir à Hermione une sensation alors inconnue... Le désir. Elle le sentait monter en elle et cela s'accentua quand il passa sa main dans son dos en dessous son pull. Alors que Drago explorait chaque parcelle de son cou, elle décida de faire comme lui et passa sa main sous le t-shirt du sorcier. Le désir qui grimpait à vitesse folle chez ce-dernier, ne trouva presque plus de frein quand il sentit le contact des mains d'Hermione sur sa peau. Il délaissa alors le cou de la jeune fille et planta son regard dans le sien.

« Hermione, tu veux bien que... »

Elle lui prit lentement la main et la déposa au-dessus de son sein gauche. Drago sentait le coeur d'Hermione qui battait la chamade. Elle rougit et toujours tenant la main de Drago dis "oui". Il la souleva de terre et la déposa sur son lit. Il retira son tee-shirt, dévoilant ainsi un torse musclé et la rejoignit. Il recommença à inspecter le cou de la sorcière, qui de son côté faisait courir ses mains sur le torse du sorcier. Il lui retira son pull et son jean, qui furent bientôt rejoints par celui du jeune homme. Il releva la tête vers Hermione et écarta quelques mèches du visage de la jeune fille. Elle rougit brusquement et cela le fit rire.

« Pourquoi tu rougis comme ça? »  
« Tu es... Enfin, on n'est pas très habillé... Et j'ai pas l'habitude. »  
« Malgré tout tu as l'air d'avoir encore bien chaud! Je vais arranger ça! »

Il passa ses mains dans le dos d'Hermione et dégrafa son soutient gorge, qu'il envoya par terre avec le reste des affaires. Hermione rougit de plus belle alors que Drago regardait sa poitrine. Elle ne jouait pas dans les gros bonnets et espérait donc que cela lui irait...

« Tu rougis encore! » S'exclama-t-il.  
« Oui, désolée... C'est juste que... ça te va? »  
« Quoi? »

Hermione soupira et planta son regard dans celui du sorcier. Il se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement.

« Tu as un corps sublime, et je me demande comment je fais pour me contrôler ! » Dit il avant de l'embrasser à nouveau plus fougueusement.

Il reprit ses caresses, qui se firent plus pressantes que les précédentes. Il ne pourrait bientôt plus se contrôler et Hermione de même. Elle fit descendre ses mains le long du dos du jeune sorcier jusqu'à atteindre son boxer. Drago tressaillit légèrement. Le retour n'était plus possible. Reprenant possession de ses lèvres, il fit glisser ses mains vers la culotte en coton de la jeune fille et lui enleva. Hermione lui avait retiré son boxer. Il s'arrêta alors pour voir si elle était toujours d'accord, mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps, rattrapant les lèvres de ce dernier. Elle releva imperceptiblement le bassin et Drago su ce qu'elle voulait.

Au matin, ils furent réveillés par les rayons du soleil, les rideaux n'ayant pas été tirés. Quand Hermione ouvrit les yeux, elle vit que Drago l'observait.

« Bonjour, dit-il, je ne te demande si tu as bien dormi… Car tu as dormi comme une marmotte! »

Elle eut un sourire timide.

« Bonjour, j'ai très bien dormi même si tu ne me le demandes pas! »

_ Et si il redevenait comme avant maintenant qu'on l'a fait ?... Mais non, voyons, je suis parano! Il est sincère, je le sais!_

Comme si Drago avait sentit le trouble d'Hermione, il se pencha et l'embrassa.

« Je t'aime Hermione. »  
« Moi aussi, je t'aime! »

Des larmes coulaient sur les joues de la jeune fille.

« Mais pourquoi tu pleures? »  
« C'est rien je suis heureuse, c'est tout! J'ai tellement douté… Tu sais, tu n'étais pas le seul à ne plus dormir… »  
« Je sais que tu ne dormais plus, tu étais si pâle en cours… »

Elle mit sa tête au creux de son épaule

« Drago? »  
« Hum ? »  
« Je sais pas trop comment aborder le sujet, alors je vais mettre les pieds dans le plat. »  
« Vas y je t'écoute. »  
« Est ce que ça a tellement d'importance pour toi… Mes origines ? »

La jeune sorcière se raidit, redoutant la fin du rêve qu'elle vivait depuis cette nuit.

« Ecoute, je ne te mentirais pas, la pureté du sang avait de l'importance à mes yeux. Mais depuis que je me suis rendu compte des sentiments que j'éprouvais pour toi… Ca a été dur, ça a remis beaucoup de chose en cause. On m'a élevé dans l'idée que les moldus étaient inférieurs et n'était que des dégénérescences… Mais toi, tu es issue de moldus, et je t'aime… Quoi que je fasse maintenant, je ne pourrais plus les haïr. J'ai beaucoup réfléchit la dessus, et j'ai décidé de ne plus penser comme avant, car je trouve que ce n'est plus justifié. »

Hermione ne dit rien, mais déposa un baiser au coin des lèvres du sorcier. Celui-ci attrapa alors les lèvres qui lui étaient offertes en un long et langoureux baiser. Hermione l'interrompit.

« Quoi ? »  
« On a cours dans 20 minutes Drago! Il faut qu'on se grouille méchamment si on veut pas être en retard! »

Il soupira et se leva à sa suite. Chacun entra dans sa salle de bain et en ressortit en moins de 15 minutes. Ils partirent ensuite chacun de leur côté retrouver leurs amis respectifs.  
Hermione retrouva Ron et Harry devant la serre n°6 où devait avoir lieu leur cours de botanique.

« Salut Hermione! »  
« On t'a pas vu ce matin, ça va? »  
« Bonjour Harry! Non Ron, ça va très bien ! Je me suis réveillée en retard, c'est tout. »  
« Toi en retard ! T'entends ça Harry ! Faut marquer ce jour d'une pierre blanche ! »  
« Malefoy non plus n'est pas venu ce matin, alors on s'est dit que vous aviez peut être eu une altercation… »

Elle sentit un long courant froid lui parcourir le dos et essaye de n'en rien faire voir en prenant un ton désinvolte.

« Malefoy ? Il n'est pas venu manger ? Bah en tout cas je l'ai pas vu ce matin. »  
« Tant mieux! Un matin sans lui ça c'est des vacances! »

Hermione dû faire une moue car Harry lui demanda si cela allait.

« Bien sûr que ça va ! Qu'est ce qui vous prend à la fin ! »

Ron et Harry se regardèrent et Harry prit la parole.

« Tu n'as pas l'air d'être au mieux de ta forme ces temps-ci. Tu ne manges presque pas et tu as l'air au bord de l'épuisement… Si tu as des soucis, tu peux nous en parler. »  
« Ah, les garçons ! Toujours à s'inquiéter ! Je vais très bien je vous dit. »

Elle s'en voulu de leur mentir, mais ils ne comprendraient pas… Elle et Drago… C'était compliqué.

Elle fut très silencieuse pendant le cours de botanique et les cours suivant. Elle ne cessait de penser à tout ce qui c'était passé…  
A la rentrée le professeur Mc Gonagal et le professeur Rogue leur avaient annoncé, que vu leur nouveau poste (préfet-en-chef), ils avaient le droit à un appartement privé. Leurs protestations ne changea rien aux paroles des professeurs. Ils devaient vivre ensemble.  
Ils s'ignoraient la plupart du temps dans leur salle commune et l'ambiance était donc très tendue. Mais l'année avançant, ils avaient de plus en plus de travail et ne se virent presque plus, à leur plus grand bonheur.  
Hermione soupira à tout ce temps passé à s'ignorer… comment cela avait il pu changer à ce point?

« Hermione, tu es avec nous? » Demanda Harry.  
« Hein? Oui, oui. »  
« A tout les coups elle pensait aux examens de fin d'année Harry! Laissa la donc rêver! »  
« Non, non ! Pas du tout! »  
« Ouais, on te croit! Au fait, tu seras là samedi? »  
« Samedi?... A oui, le match de quidditch, bien sûr, je serais là. »

Ron commença à parler de quidditch et Hermione perdu à nouveau le fil de la discussion et revient à ses pensées.

Drago aussi s'interrogeait sur l'évolution de ses sentiments.  
_Les autres années, on se haïssait… Alors comment ? C'est peut être parce que on vit ensemble…_

Le souvenir d'un soir lui vint alors en mémoire ; Ce soir là, il s'était relevé car il n'arrivait pas à dormir et il avait trouvé Hermione était endormit sur le canapé. Elle dormait à poings fermés. Une sorte de pulsion incontrôlable l'avait pris alors, et il avait déposé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Hermione s'était réveillée par le baiser y avait répondu à sa plus grande surprise. Drago s'était alors violemment rejeté en arrière et avait courut à la salle de bain en injuriant copieusement la malheureuse sorcière.

_ Quel con j'ai été de ne pas comprendre plus tôt!... Ca fait à peine un moi que ça c'est passé… Elle a tellement souffert après ce baiser… Je le voyais bien… J'aurais dû réagir avant, si Hermione n'avait pas décidée de parler hier soir, peut ne ce serait il rien passé… Je suis heureux qu'elle l'ait fait._

Drago vit Hermione dans la cour avec Ron et Harry. Son cœur se serra, puis il se reprit. Sentant un regard sur elle, elle se retourna et il lut toute l'affection qu'elle lui portait dans son regard. Il lui fit un sourire carnassier, ce qui l'a fit rougir et rire.

« Tu trouves ça drôle que mon équipe favorite ce soit faite laminer! » Cria Ron.  
« Non, non ! Je ne riais pas pour ça. »  
« alors pourquoi ? »  
« Oh, pour rien… »

Ron se tourna vers Harry et articula lentement « elles sont vraiment bizarres les filles ! » d'un air affligé, puis reprit sur la saison de quidditch qui approchait.

Hermione mangea rapidement ce soir là et prétextant une quantité importante de devoir fila au plus vite. Drago la trouva entrain d'étudier.

« Bonsoir! Mais qu'est ce que c'est que tous ces bouquins ? » Demanda-t-il  
« De l'arithmancie mon cher ! »  
« Hum… Et tu ne crois pas qu'il y a 1000 choses plus intéressantes à faire que ça ? »  
« Mais c'est passionnant l'arithmancie ! Tiens, rien qu'aujourd'hui on apprit que… «

Drago l'embrassa à pleine bouche pour la stopper.

« Qu'est ce que tu as appris qui pourrait rivaliser avec ça ? »  
« Mais j'ai plein de choses à f… »

Il l'arrêta de nouveau.

« Dis moi d'arrêter maintenant et je te laisse tranquille. »

Il planta son regard dans le sien et elle sentit sa volonté fondre comme neige au soleil. Il la souleva alors délicatement et l'emmena dans sa chambre.

Quand elle se réveilla, elle se trouvait dans le lit du sorcier et mit quelques secondes pour remettre en place ses idées. Drago était déjà levé et elle décida d'en faire autant. Pour ne pas être en retard et avoir le temps de manger. Elle se leva et se mit en quête d'une robe de chambre.

_ Je ne vais pas aller jusqu'à la salle de bain avec la couette!_

Elle se dirigea donc vers l'armoire du sorcier et en sortit une chemise blanche. Il y avait ses initiales brodées dessus, en haut à gauche, comme sur chacune de ses chemises. Elle l'enfila et sortit. Elle prit sa douche, enfila ses sous-vêtements, et renfila la chemise de Drago pour retourner à sa chambre et s'habiller. Elle sortit de sa salle de bain et se dirigea vers sa chambre. C'est alors que le tableau au bout de la salle pivota, laissant apparaître Ron et Harry…

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

Voila le premier chapitre.

Je ne suis pas très (pas du tout)fière de la discussion entre Drago et Hermione sur le fait que Dray ait changé d'opinion sur les moldus et sorciers d'ascendance moldue. Concernant le petit Dray, j'ai d'ailleurs la facheuse habitude d'écrire son prénom Drago ou Draco (à force d'avoir lu des fics), j'espère que ça ne dérangera personne.

C'est une fic en deux chapitres, mais il existe une suite que je metterais juste après qui est sous un autre titre.

J'espère que ça vous a plu!


	2. chapitre2

Voici donc le fameux deuxième chapitre le cette fic et le dernier. Biens sûr, il existe une suite à cette fic, mais elle sera postée plus tard sur ce même site.

J'espère que ça vous plaira bien bien !

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

« Harry, Ron, qu'est ce que vous faites là ? Où avez-vous eu le mot de passe ? »

Elle piqua un fard énorme se sachant si peu vêtue… Et elle n'était pas la seule, car Harry et Ron étaient dans le même cas. Finalement, Harry repris le premier ses esprits

« Tu nous a donné le mot de passe hier… Tu te souviens…? …On est venu te dire… te dire que Pattenrond, enfin ton chat, on l'a retrouvé, enfin les filles l'on retrouvé dans leur dortoir… à Gryffondor. »  
« Pattenrond ? Oh, c'est vraiment super! …Oui génial… C'est mon chat… Je suis contente, je viens de retrouver mon chat... ! »

Ron avala la grosse boule qui lui obstruait la bouche et prit la parole.

« Hermione ! Tu peux nous dire ce qui se passe ici ? » Cria-t-il.  
« C'est, que, je… Je me prépare pour… les cours… »  
- "Mais tu es malade ! T'imagines si l'autre débarque ! Qu'est ce qui te prends, tu ne te baladais jamais comme ça quand tu étais à Gryff… Mais… Attends un peu ! Ces initiales sur ta chemise, ce sont celles de Malefoy !"  
"Non, non ! Où vas-tu imaginer ça ?"  
"Ne nous prend pas pour des idiots Harry et moi ! On est tes amis tout de même ! Tu en connais d'autres toi des personnes qui ont pour initiales DM ?  
Tu est avec ce type ?" Demanda Harry d'une voix blanche.  
"Harry, Ron… Si vous saviez ! C'est tellement bizarre, même pour moi… C'est arrivé sans que je sache comment et pourquoi, enfin avant je le détestais et…"  
"Alors tu sors avec lui !" Cria Ron hors de lui, alors qu'Harry écarquillait les yeux comme des billes.

Hermione sentit les larmes lui venir, sa vue se troublait de plus en plus.  
Drago sortit à cet instant de la salle de bain. Ron et Harry le fusillèrent du regard lui et Hermione. Pour lui ça n'avait rien d'inhabituel, mais pour Hermione… Quand il vit qu'elle (ne) portait (qu') une de ses chemises, il comprit qu'ils étaient au courant.

"Ah ! Le voilà lui ! Bravo Malefoy ! Quand je pense Hermione à toutes les fois ou il t'a traité de… de tu-sais-quoi !"

Ron voulut s'avancer, mais Harry lui retint le bras. Hermione pleurait maintenant pour de bon. Drago fulminait.

_C'est ça des « vrais amis » ? Génial, vraiment ! Elle ne devrait pas traîner avec des gars qui ont si peu d'estime pour elle._

"Je ne vois pas en quoi MA vie privée peut t'intéresser Weasley ! Trouve toi quelqu'un ça te calmera ! A moins que tu sois déjà avec Potter ?"

Il voulut continuer, mais il sentait que ça ne serait peut être pas du goût d'Hermione.

"Un jour je t'arracherais ta langue de serpent Malefoy !"  
"Ron, Harry ! S'il vous plaît, on est amis ! Je vous en prie, je sais que c'est dur ce que je vous demande, mais ne pourriez vous pas accepter la… situation ?"  
"Hermione, je croyais vraiment que tu étais plus intelligente que ça !" Dit Harry avant de se diriger vers la sortit suivit de Ron.

Drago s'approcha d'Hermione et la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler. Alors que le tableau se refermait, il cria :  
"On ne se rend compte des choses qu'on avait qu'une fois qu'on les a perdu !"

Hermione fit des efforts incommensurables pour stopper le flot de larmes qui l'assaillait, mais elle n'y parvenait que partiellement.

"Hermione… Aujourd'hui on va le dire à tout le monde, d'accord ? Comme ça tu viendras avec moi et pas avec… ceux là."  
"Non, Drago, si les autres l'apprennent… Tu imagines ? Je suis une, enfin pour les serpentards, une « impure », alors ils te rejetteront. Et puis quelqu'un va prévenir ton père…"  
"Oui, je sais tout ça, mais… Tu vas souffrir toute seule. Même si je ne les aime pas ce sont tes amis. Pfff ! Ils sont vraiment centrés sur leur petite personne, leur petite vie…"  
"S'il te plaît, ne dis pas ça. Calme toi s'il te plaît. Ecoute, même si j'aimerais le dire à tout le monde, ce n'est pas possible, Les serpentards te mèneront la vie dure, et…"  
"Bien sûr que non, je suis préfet en chef, ce sont eux qui ont peur de moi !"  
"...Et ta famille Drago, elle va peut être te rejeter !"  
"Si il ne m'expulse pas de la maison, c'est moi qui pars !"  
"Mais comment vivras-tu ?"  
"Je me débrouillerais, je trouverais bien une solution."

Hermione lui prit la main

"Tu pourrais venir chez moi………… ?"  
"Chez toi ? Tes parents ne voudront jamais !"  
"Ils adorent quand il y a du monde à la maison, ils seront très heureux que tu viennes !"  
"Accepter que Drago Malefoy viennent chez eux ? Même si ce n'est que pour les vacances, je ne crois pas qu'ils seront enchantés! La réputation des Malefoy n'est plus à faire, qui plus est je suis un garçon et toi leur fille ! En plus je n'ai pas d'argent ! C'est mon père qui a tout et quand il saura que je ne tient pas compte de ses opinions, il aura vite fais de me coupe les vivres ! Tes parents ne vont quand même pas m'entretenir !"  
"Du calme ! Premièrement, ce sont des moldus, ils ne connaissent pas ta famille. Si je ne leur dis pas que nous sommes ensemble, tout ira bien, et puis il y a une chambre d'ami dans la maison. Quand à l'argent, quand je leur aurais expliqué ta situation, ça ne posera pas de problème… Ils aiment que leur argent soit utile et tu sais, ça rapporte d'être dentistes chez les moldus !"

Elle passa son autre main dans ses courtes mèches blondes pour l'apaiser.

"Bon, il faut qu'on y aille si on veut manger !"

Hermione fila dans sa chambre pour enfiler des vêtements corrects et après un passage express, sortie de la salle suivie par Drago. Repensant à ce qu'ils avaient dit, il prit la main de la jeune fille alors qu'ils marchaient. Elle rit, mais le jeune sorcier sentait que les sanglots remontait dans sa gorge

_Elle va devoir affronter le regard des deux bouseux, c'est vrai_

"Alors l'été prochain tu viens à la maison ?"

Drago sourit et ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle. Il lâcha sa main pur rejoindre sa table ou Crabbe et Goyle lui avaient gardé une place. Hermione s'assit près de Ginny, qui vit à voir la tête Harry, Hermione et son frère qu'il y avait un malaise entre les trois amis. Drago venait à peine de morde dans un petit pain, que Pansy Parkinson commençait déjà à lui parler.

"Je t'ai vu arriver avec Granger, tu lui tenais la main ?"

Le silence se fit à la table des serpentards.

"Oui, répondit-il en continuant son petit pain."  
"Tu l'a sauté ? Lui demanda Davis."  
"Tu te l'aies faite ? Continua Pansy, tu la largues quand ?"

"Hey ! Ecoutez ça, cria Davis, Drago s'est tapé Granger !"

Les serpentards rirent et les autres élèves tendirent l'oreilles ayant compris qu'il y avait une information croustillante.

"Drago", reprit Pansy, "quand est ce que tu largues Granger ?"

Toute la salle fut soudain silencieuse mis à part quelques chuchotements.

_Malefoy a eu Granger / Quand est ce que ça c'est passé / Bah forcément à vivre ensemble, ça devait être plus pratique…_

Hermione fixait son bol. Elle savait très bien que tout le monde la regardait.

"Je la largue pas", répondit-il d'une voix claire en attaquant son deuxième petit pain.  
_  
Il la largue pas / Qu'est ce qu'y lui arrive / T'as bien dit Malefoy et Granger ?_

"Hermione et moi on sort ensemble et je ne pense pas qu'il y ait quelque chose à dire là-dessus."

Il releva la tête et balaya la salle du regard. Son insigne de préfet-en-chef brillait. Puis il reprit son déjeuner. Il attendit qu'elle ait fini à l'entrée de la grande salle, puis la prenant par la main, se dirigèrent vers leur salle commune.

Une semaine passa, durant laquelle tout les élèves les regardaient comme des bêtes curieuses. Une Gryffondor d'origine moldu et l'héritier Malefoy ! Que pouvait il y avoir de plus étrange?  
A la fin de la semaine, ils décidèrent d'aller à Pré-au-lard, où une sortie était prévue.

"C'est bien de pouvoir sortir souffler un peu… L'atmosphère au château est glaciale en ce moment, dit Hermione."

"Oui, heureusement qu'ils ont peur de nos insignes…"  
"Oui, et puis, peut être qu'il sont peur de toi aussi", le taquina-t-elle.  
"Si tu veux tout savoir, tes sortilèges leur font plus peur que moi !"  
"N'empêche, c'est pas plus mal… Ils nous en ferait baver sinon !"

Il la rapprocha de lui pour lui embrasser le front.

"Jamais je ne les laisserai te faire du mal."

Hermione plongea son regard dans celui de Drago. Il vit de l'amour et de la tristesse dans ses yeux… Il savait que ça n'avait aucun rapport avec lui mais avec Harry et Ron qui n'avaient pas parler à Hermione depuis ce fameux jour où ils avaient appris. Il savait également que la jeune sorcière était rejetée par tout les gryffondor excepté Ginny. Il fallait que la sortie à Pré-au-lard lui change les idées ! La partie de Pré-au-lard où ils se trouvaient était d'ailleurs peu fréquentée voir pas du tout par les élèves, car il n'y avait aucune boutique ni aucun pub. Ils s'installèrent dans l'herbe un peu à l'écart et sortirent leurs livres, car les examens approchaient. Il s'assit contre un arbre et ouvrit un livre. Hermione, qui ne se sentait pas –pour une fois- d'humeur studieuse, s'allongea dans l'herbe, la tête sur les jambes de Drago. Il lui caressait les cheveux d'une main distraite et tenait son livre de l'autre en récitant intérieurement ses leçons.

Hermione ouvrit les yeux, quand elle ne sentit plus la main de Drago sur ses cheveux et leva vers lui un regard interrogateur. Mais il ne la regardait pas, il regardait autour d'eux. Elle se releva et il lui demanda:

"Tu as entendu ?"  
"Non… Tu crois qu'il y a quelqu'un ?"

Drago se leva et rangea son livre dans son sac.

"Je ne sais pas, j'ai peut être rêvé. Mais, c'est bizarre, j'ai pourtant cru entendre…"  
"Drago !" Dit alors une voix bien connue des deux sorciers.

Des silhouettes sortirent des buissons… Des serpentards avec Pansy Parkinson à leur tête… Hermione se leva et Drago se mit bien vite devant elle.

"C'est donc ici que tu te cachais ? Pourquoi tu nous évites comme ça ? On est plus amis ?" Dit Pansy d'un ton niais.  
"Laissez-nous tranquille", dit Drago en prenant sa baguette dans sa poche.  
"Hum, c'est à cause d'elle que tu nous as tourné le dos. A cause de cette sang-de-bourbe. Tu sais, tu nous a déçu, mais voilà pour toi une chance de te rattraper. Viens avec nous, viens et nous oublierons tout !"  
"Je suis parti et je ne reviendrais pas, alors imprime ça dans ta petite tête Pansy !"

Hermione et Drago tenait tout les deux leurs baguettes… Cependant, ils avaient bien remarqué leur insuffisance numérique. Il avait en face d'eux Pansy, les deux musclors et trois autres serpentards de dernière année, parmi lesquels elle reconnut Davis, le capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch des serpentards.

"Soit", dis Pansy, "tu as choisi."

C'est alors que tous les serpentards réunis lancèrent le sort d' « Expeliarmus ». Hermione et Drago avaient utilisé le sort du bouclier « Protego », mais six sorts valent mieux que deux, ils furent donc vite maîtrisés et ligotés aux poignets et aux chevilles. Pansy s'approcha d'eux en rigolant.

"Vous faîtes vraiment pitié comme ça ! Drago, tu ne rois pas que tu vaux mieux que ça ?"  
"Quand le professeur Dumbledore apprendra ça…", commença Hermione  
"Quand il apprendra quoi Granger ? Ne t'inquiètes pas, on va faire en sorte qu'aucun de vous n'aie envie de parler. En parlant de ça, on va être en retard. Davis, tu restes là et tu t'occupes de ce qu'on a dit Crabbe, Goyle, relever la, on y va."

Les deux musclors mirent un bras sous chaque épaule de Drago et partirent à la suite de Pansy et des deux serpentards.

"Où tu m'emmènes ?" Demanda Drago en colère d'être séparé d'Hermione.  
"Tu verras Dragichou !"

Drago fut ainsi traîné pendant 5 minutes à travers la petite forêt qui bordait Pré-au-lard, puis Pansy leur dit de s'arrêter et il fut déposé sans ménagement au sol.

Aller Pansy, dit-il d'un ton suave, ça ne te coûte rien de me le dire… après tout je le saurais d'ici peu de temps, tu crois pas ?

Il suivit sa question d'un sourire charmeur, qui fit glousser légèrement la sorcière.

"Oui, c'est vrai, après tout, dans quelques minutes il sera là…"  
"Qui ?"  
"Ton père voyons. Il est venu voir si c'est bien vrai si tu t'es bien amouraché d'une sang-de-bourbe et si il ne peut pas faire en sorte de changer ça…"

Drago pâlit. Son père, cet homme en cavale depuis que Voldemort c'était dévoilé au monde entier, ce mangemort cruel, n'allait pas se contenter d'une bonne vieille discussion père/fils au coin du feu, non…

"Une impure, reprit-elle, vraiment, Drago ! Je suis là pour toi, tu le sais bien !"  
"Tu devrais savoir Pansy, qu'Hermione a rarement tord, et quand elle dit que tu as une tête de bouledogue, ce n'est que la pure vérité !"

Pansy vira au rouge vif, et attrapant sa baguette, se dirigea vers lui.

"Tu vas voir, je ne permets pas…"

Pansy resta quelques secondes figées puis tomba au sol, stupéfixée. Les serpentards, se retournèrent mais trop tard, car Harry, Ron, Neville et Ginny avaient déjà lancé leurs sorts. Ginny et Neville les ligotèrent en un tour de baguette, quand à Ron et Harry, ils délièrent Drago.

"Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un jour je viendrais à ton secours", lâcha Ron.  
"Et moi non plus", dit Drago en le fusillant du regard.  
"Tu pourrais dire merci", dit Ginny en voyant son regard.  
"Quand on a vu Parkinson et sa bande, on s'est douté d'un coup foireux, alors on les a suivi. On les a perdu de vue quand ils sont entrés dans les bois et là on vient juste de les retrouver et toi avec", répondit Ginny.  
"Alors Hermione est toujours là-bas ?" Cria-t-il.

Sans les attendre, Drago prit sa baguette et courut la chercher, suivit par Harry et les autres.

Quand Pansy et sa troupe eut disparut, et qu'Hermione et Davis furent laissés seuls, la jeune fille sentit que quelque chose se tramait. De plus, la dernière phrase qu'avait prononcé Pansy ne la mettait pas à l'aise… « Davis tu restes là et tu t'occupes de ce qu'on a dit »… Elle jeta un regard sur le serpentard et vit qu'il l'observait.

"Qu'est ce que t'as à me regarder comme ça Granger ? Tu te demandes ce qui va t'arriver, c'est ça ?"

Il s'approcha d'elle et attrapa son visage d'une main.

"Tu veux savoir le pire dans tout ça ? C'est que c'est aussi une punition pour moi. .. Mais bon, si Malefoy a pu le faire, pourquoi pas moi ?" Dit-il en souriant avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Drago courrait aussi vite qu'il pouvait, les autres étaient loin derrière lui.

_Hermione, tiens bon ! J'arrive, je t'en pries, quoi qu'il se passe, tient bon !_

Au fond de son cœur, il savait bien le traitement auquel aurait droit Hermione, avec Davis, il n'y avait pas de mystère…

Il lui avait retiré son pull et son jean, enfin retiré, façon de parler, car les liens ne permettaient pas de les enlever totalement. Ses mains étaient partout sur elle et sa bouche toujours sur la sienne l'empêchait de hurler. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, qu'elles ne pouvaient contrôler. Elle sentit les mains dégrafer son soutien-gorge et le lui enlever. Un long cri montait en elle, qui ne pouvait sortit. Drago ne viendrait pas… Il ne viendrait plus, elle avait été stupide d'espérer.

_Mon amour…_

Soudain, elle entendit son nom. Drago stupéfixa Davis avant que celui-ci ait pu récupéré sa baguette et se jeta sur lui pour le pousser loin d'Hermione, qu'il prit aussitôt dans ses bras. Elle éclata en sanglots et ne cherchant pas à retenir ses larmes.

"Je suis là maintenant, lui dit-il, rien ne t'arrivera plus, je te le promets. Chut, je suis là."

Il luttait lui-même contre ses larmes de rage alors qu'il la berçait. Harry, Ginny, Ron et Neville arrivèrent à cet instant et comprirent en voyant la scène, ce qui avait dû se passer. Les trois garçons se tournèrent, car Hermione était peu habillée et Ginny se dirigea vers Drago. Elle posa sa main sur son épaule pour le ramener à la réalité.

"Malefoy, il faut aller parler au professeur Dumbledore et ramener Hermione au château."

Drago continua à bercer Hermione comme si il n'avait rien entendu.

"Elle a raison", dit Hermione au bout d'un moment en se détachant de Drago.

Ginny rejoignit les garçons pour leur parler pendant que Drago aidait Hermione à se rhabiller, car même si elle ne pleurait plus, elle était encore agitée de tremblements. Quand elle fut habillée, ils se mirent tous en route pour le château. Drago dû la soutenir pour marcher car elle avait les jambes aussi faibles que du coton, et tout le long du chemin chacun resta sur ses gardes. Une fois dans les murs du château, Harry prit les devants pour les conduire au bureau de Dumbledore. Arrivé devant la gargouille, il lança à haute et intelligible voix

"Sorbet citron !"

Rien ne bougea.

"Le mot de passe, c'est quelque chose qui se mange", dit-il aux autres.

Tous les noms d'aliments y passèrent et chacun désespérait de ne pas trouve, mais quand Neville prononça « Mimbletus mimbletona » la porte apparut et tous se tournèrent vers lui.

"Le professeur Chourave m'a dit que dans certains pays, des sorciers s'en nourrissait", dit-il comme pour se justifier alors que les autres le regardait avec stupéfaction.

Ils montèrent aussi vite qu'ils purent et une fois arrivé en haut, Harry frappa énergiquement à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître le directeur de l'école assit derrière son bureau.

"Entrez," leur dit-il en se levant, "entrez donc !"

Ils entrèrent tous à la suite d'Harry et Drago amena Hermione à un siège où elle pu s'asseoir.

"Racontez moi ce qui se passe ?"  
"Et bien voilà professeur," commença Harry," nous étions à Pré-au-lard quand Ginny à remarqué que Park… Euh, Pansy Parkinson et d'autres serpentards se dirigeaient vers un coin non fréquenté de la ville, alors…"  
"Vous les avez suivi," finit Dumbledore.  
"Hum, oui professeur, et hum, on les a perdu de vue, car ils sont rentrés dans le bois. Quand on les a retrouvé, ils avaient « immobilisés » Malef… Euh enfin, Drago Malefoy."

Le regard de Dumbledore glissa alors de Harry à Drago qui se tenait derrière le siège d'Hermione.

"Melle Parkinson ne fait elle pas partie de vos amis M. Malefoy ?" Demanda-t-il.  
"Et bien, il se trouve, professeur, que j'ai changé de fréquentation et que cela déplaît à mes anciennes fréquentations," répondit-il.  
"Je vois. Le regard du professeur brille derrière ses lunettes en forme de demi-lune. Continuez."  
"Nous les avons immobilisé et sommes partis à la recherche d'Hermione," reprit Harry.  
"On vous a attaqué, Melle Granger ?"  
"Je … me trouvais avec Dago quand ils nous ont séparé."  
"Pourquoi vous ont-il séparé ?" Demanda le directeur.  
"Mon… « Père » devait les retrouver pour me parler, ils n'ont certainement pas cru important de convier Hermione à la discussion." Répondit le jeune homme.  
"Votre père était il là ?"  
"Je ne l'ai pas vu, je ne suis certainement pas resté assez longtemps."  
"...Bien, j'irais à Pré-au-lard avec les professeurs Rogue et Mc Gonagal. Si vous n'avez rien d'autre à me dire, vous pouvez retourner dans vos salles respectives."

Tous regardèrent Hermione, en attendant qu'elle parle, mais au lieu de cela, elle se leva et sortit. Drago la suivit. Une fois dans leur salle commune, elle n'avait toujours pas décroché un mot.

"Hermione, pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ?"

La jeune fille s'arrêta quelques instants, puis repartit vers la salle de bain. Drago la rattrapa et lui prit le bras pour la stopper. Elle regardait obstinément le sol.

"pourquoi n'as-tu pas dit à Dumbledore que ce salaud avait essayé de… te…"

Hermione releva la tête et plongea son regard dans le sien et détachant son bras, elle lui dit:

"Tu voies bien… Toi-même tu ne peux pas le dire."

Drago était cloué sur place et Hermione disparut derrière la porte. Quand, il eut quelque peu repris ses esprits, il alla dans sa chambre, se déshabilla et se mit au lit. Les yeux fixés sur son plafond, Drago réfléchissait à ce que lui avait dit Hermione : « tu voies bien… Toi-même tu ne peux pas le dire ». En effet tout comme « Voldemort », ce mot était emprunt d'une vilenie telle qu'il ne pouvait être nommé. Cependant, en y réfléchissant un peu plus, il se rendit compte qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer dans la peau d'une victime… Celle d'Hermione… Les femmes ont de tout temps eu cette peur inscrite dans leur sang, alors que les hommes ne peuvent en saisir toute l'ignominie…

Au bout de quelques temps, il coupa court à toute réflexions. En partie pour aller boire et en partie pour aller voir si Hermione dormait. Il se dirigea donc vers la salle de bain et quand il en sortit, vers la chambre de la jeune fille. Il entendit un faible son, comme un hoquet étouffé…

_Des sanglots_

Il ouvrit la porte et la referma doucement derrière lui. Elle faisait semblant de dormir, mais malgré tout, les sanglots la secouaient. Il se glissa sous les couvertures et la prit dans ses bras.

"Hermione, je suis désolé de t'avoir dit ça. C'est ta décision, je n'ai rien à y voir ni les autres d'ailleurs. Tu sais, je m'en veux de ne pas avoir été là avant… De ne pas être arrivé plus tôt… Je comprendrais que tu m'en veuilles."

Hermione se retourna et se blottit contre son torse.

"Comment peux-tu imaginer que je t'en veuille ? Tu m'as sauvé ! Si tu n'étais pas arrivé…"

Elle se recroquevilla un peu plus contre lui.

"Il ne faut pas que tu t'inquiètes", dit-elle avec un pauvre sourire, "c'est juste que j'ai eu peur."

Drago continua à la consoler jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme et qu'il ne cède lui aussi à la fatigue. Quand il se réveilla au matin, il vit qu'aucun d'eux n'avait changé de place et en fut ravi. Quoi de mieux que de dormir tout contre son amour ? Il s'arracha malgré tout à cette douce étreinte, car il avait hâte d'en apprendre un peu plus sur le sort réservé à leurs agresseurs. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche et lança machinalement un regard sur la pièce. Il trébucha et manqua de tomber quand il vit Dumbledore assit dans un fauteuil.

"Professeur !"  
"Bonjour M. Malefoy", dit celui-ci le regard plus pétillant que jamais.  
"Euh… Hermione, elle n'allait pas très bien… et …Enfin, il fallait que quelqu'un vienne… Mais personne à part moi… Alors elle pleurait, donc il fallait, j'ai pas voulu la laisser dormir seule… Enfin, pas dormir enfin si mais seule… Enfin…"

Drago se maudit de bafouiller ainsi. Ce n'était vraiment pas dans ses habitudes malefoyenne de ne pas arriver à se maîtriser comme ça, mais il était tellement surpris que cette fois il avait perdu tous ses moyens.

"M. Malefoy allez donc vous habillez, j'aurais quelque chose à vous demander ensuite."

Drago se jeta littéralement dans la salle de bain. En deux minutes chronomètre en main, il fut près et bien que plus mort que vif, sorti de la salle de bain.

_Je vais être viré ! Et Hermione…Oh l'horreur !_

"Je vois que vous êtes prêt M. Malefoy."  
"Euh, oui professeur," répondit l'intéressé.  
"Bien, ce que vous m'avez dit m'indique que mon instinct est juste… M. Malefoy, pourriez-vous aller réveiller Melle Granger s'il vous plaît ? Oh et prévenez là que je lui laisserai comme pour vous, le temps d'un passage dans la salle de bain."

Drago se dirigea vers la chambre et y pénétra. Il s'approcha du lit et caressant la joue d'Hermione, l'appela doucement.

"Hum ?"  
"Hermione, c'est moi. Il faut que tu te lèves."  
"Mais on n'a pas cours aujourd'hui," lui dit-elle, "on est dimanche !"  
"Je sais bien mais… Le professeur Dumbledore est là…"  
"QUOI ?" Elle se dressa brusquement et leva des yeux affolés vers le garçon. "Pourquoi ?" Demanda-t-elle encore.  
"Je crois qu'il se doute que quelque chose de plus s'est passé là-bas… Va prendre ta douche, il veut te parler après."

Hermione fila vers la salle de bain en prenant juste le temps de saluer le directeur au passage au passage. Comme Drago, elle fut vite de retour dans la salle commune.

"M. Malefoy, pourriez-vous nous laisser quelques instants s'il vous plaît ?"

Drago partit sans demandé son reste, bien que terriblement inquiet pour Hermione et cette dernière le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il eut disparut quitté la pièce.

Melle Granger, aux vues de votre récit d'hier soir et de la découverte quelques temps plus tard d'élèves de Poudlard stupéfixés à Pré-au-lard, il est clair pour moi et les autres professeurs que vous avez été attaqués. Les élèves en cause seront selon toute évidence renvoyés. Cependant, je crains qu'un pan de cette histoire ne m'échappe…

Drago était assis sur son lit, la tête dans les mains, quand Hermione entra quelques minutes plus tard.

"Comment ça c'est passé, demanda-t-il ?"

Elle s'assit à côté de lui.

"Bien. Je lui ai dit. Ils vont être renvoyés. Ce sera marqué au ministère de la magie… Et aussi pour Davis."  
"Tu lui as tout raconté ?"  
"Oui. Finalement, ça a été moins embarrassant que je le pensais… Et puis, c'est Dumbledore, c'est plus facile…"

Drago s'approcha et l'embrassa vivement.

"Je suis très fier de toi, … cependant…"  
"Cependant, quoi ?"

Hermione jeta au jeune sorcier un regard suspicieux, mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps d'approfondir la question, car il se leva en trombe en l'entraînant à sa suite. Il courrait maintenant, et elle avait bien du mal à ne pas tomber car il lui tenait le bras et avançait plus vite qu'elle. Quand il s'arrêta enfin sa folle course, elle était à bout de souffle et remit quelques peu sa tenue en ordre tout en lançant à Drago des regards meurtriers.

"Mais enfin, qu'est ce qui t'a pris," éructa-t-elle.  
"Juste une toute… Petite… Chose à régler..." Dit il en la regardant à peine, trop occuper à regarder tout autour de lui.  
"Au lieu de jouer à la girouette, explique moi ce qu'on f…"  
"Ah voilà !" La coupa-t-il avant de descendre l'escalier en direction de Harry et Ron.

_Oh non ! Harry, Ron ! Mais Drago, que fais-tu ?_

Hermione respira à fond. Drago n'avait certainement pas agit sans réflexion préalable… Mais, où voulait-il en venir ? Elle descendit à son tour l'escalier et se prépara au pire.

"Harry, Ron, on ne s'entend pas. Ce n'est pas nouveau, continua le blond, depuis qu'on se connaît, c'est comme ça."

Harry et Ron acquiescèrent d'un regard noir.

"Mais," continua Drago," en dépit de cela nous sommes tout trois « attachés »," à ces mots, il porta sur la jeune fille un regard qui l'a fit rougir bien malgré elle, "« attachés », je disais donc à… Hermione."

Harry et Ron lancèrent un vague regard vers leur amie et baissèrent la tête.

"Ecoutez," reprit-il, "ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne se supporte pas que vous ne devez plus supporter Hermione. Si vous la rejetez encore une fois, encore cette fois, ce sera la dernière, alors prenez le temps de réfléchir."

Il ne pu s'empêcher de prendre un air hautain, quand il dit sa dernière phrase. Ces deux bouseux ne la méritait pas, il en était convaincu, mais ce n'était pas à lui d'en juger. Les deux gryffondors restèrent comme toujours fascinés par le bout de leurs chaussures et Drago excédé se retourna pour partir. Se faisant, il se retrouva face à Hermione, les larmes aux yeux. Il attrapa sa main et l'engagea à faire demi-tour, mais elle lâcha sa main et marcha vers les deux garçons.

"Espèces de crétins !" Commença-t-elle, "je sais pourquoi vous êtes comme ça. Si je suis avec Drago, ça ne veut pas dire que je ne vous aime plus bande de nigauds et j'espère que vous, vous m'aimez encore un peu !"

Le regard toujours plus que fuyant, Hermione ne leur laissa pas le temps à la réflexion et les prit dans ses bras, étreinte à laquelle ils répondirent, bien que timidement. Drago regardait autre part, car cette vue ne lui plaisait guère, même si il en était en partie responsable. Hermione éclata soudain de rire à travers ses larmes.

"Drago, ne fais pas cette tête, toi aussi je t'aime !"

Un léger sourire passa sur les fines lèvres du serpentards qui fit comprendre à la jeune fille qu'il ne se permettrait pas plus de joie face à ses deux ennemis. Il y avait une sorte de sérénité dans l'air. Ses deux amis étaient de nouveau à ses côtés et son amour était également avec elle… N'était-ce pas l'**HARMONIE **?

**_Fin_**

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

Héhéhé, je suis toujours aussi fière de ma fin, même si c'est un peu abusé de ma part de finir sur le nom de la fic…

Promis, je le referais plus !

J'espère que ça vous a plu, et resté près pour la suite qui s'intitule 'Le mariage du ciel et de l'enfer'.


End file.
